


Detour

by aprilvolition



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilvolition/pseuds/aprilvolition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane decides to take the scenic route much to Lisbon's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_of_scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_scarlet/gifts).



> This was written for lady_of_scarlet for her birthday. She wanted Jane/Lisbon adorable fluff. Thanks to Oroburos69 for the beta!

Several moments ago his Citroen had made a rather dramatic sputter, then died just as he managed to maneuver it onto the shoulder. While luck wasn't completely in his favor tonight, there had at least been enough space on the narrow mountain road to get out of harm's way.

Lisbon held the flashlight after he popped the hood, but there wasn't any loose hoses or steam coming out of places it shouldn't. She looked at him then, saw his rather sheepish grin, and stomped off in a huff towards the passenger side. He caught the grumbled words as she opened the car door, "finally, something the great Patrick Jane doesn't know, and I want to kill him instead of celebrate. Figures."

The door slamming behind her had been a bit excessive.

"Dammit, Jane! This is your fault."

"Remember that I'm not actually psychic, Lisbon. How was I supposed to know my car would breakdown?"

"Because it's your damn car, and, like its owner, it enjoys doing unexpected things at inopportune moments and annoying the hell out of me."

"Well, you didn't have to ride back with me, you know. I'm sure Cho and Van Pelt would have respected you much more as leader if you'd suffered with them in the SUV after Rigsby's eaten half his weight in enchiladas."

She scrunched up her nose at the unpleasant thought, and he found the expression endearing. She shot him a glare when she caught his smile, then pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

Unfortunately, the signal on both their phones was touch and go, and the only way Lisbon could hold a bar long enough to complete a call was by getting out of the car, and practically leaning over the railing that kept her from falling to a certain death.

He'd been a bit worried when her temper flared while speaking to the tow truck driver. She'd started gesturing wildly with one hand, causing her body to sway.

"Three hours! How the hell can it possibly take three hours to get to us?"

He'd grabbed onto her arm just to ensure that she didn't fall over the edge in her rage. He'd been certain she'd have swatted him away if her other arm wasn't busy holding the cell phone, but, fortunately, she was distracted by the man on the other end of the line before it occurred to her to kick him.

When the call finally ended with a none-too-pleased Lisbon, he'd quickly released her and took a giant step back just in case she couldn't reign in her temper.

"Apparently, there's a some fog rolling in, and its already caused an accident. The two tow trucks in the area are busy clearing it, _and_ he said the fog might delay him more if it gets any thicker. Do you see any fog, Jane?" She gestured towards the night sky, which was clear and full of bright twinkling stars.

"Fog can come up rather quickly at higher elevations. I'm sure he'll do his best to reach us as soon as possible." From her narrowed eyes and clenched jaw, he knew his words hadn't offered any reassurance.

So, here they were, in the middle of nowhere, temperatures dropping steadily and not a single light in the distance that indicated civilization. The last town they went through was over 20 miles back, and from the look on Lisbon's face the map in front of her wasn't giving them good news.

"Next town's not for another 15 miles, _at least._ " She breathed out in frustration.

It probably won't drop below freezing tonight, but it's already chilly in the confines of the car. There's a chance another vehicle could come by, though it was doubtful. That would be in large part due to the more scenic route he'd chosen.

It had been quite the beautiful sunset over the mountains, and Lisbon had thought so, too, even if she initially didn't agree to the detour. In fact, she may have told him to 'turn the damn car around _now_ , Jane' in her most commanding Lisbon voice, and he may have chosen to ignore her, certain she'd be thanking him for lovely scenery later.

And, if it weren't for their current predicament, she might have.

He decided to make an attempt at smoothing things over.

"I–"

"Don't. Do not speak right now, Jane, or so help me I will throw you off the side of this mountain."

Perhaps, just this once, it would be prudent to listen to her.

\------------------------

 

Some of her anger had subsided, but only because she was too damn tired to hold on to it.

It'd been a very draining case, starting with the death of a young woman who'd only just made it out of her teens. She'd had several admirers around town, but in typical Jane fashion he'd narrowed down the suspect pool fairly quickly. Turns out her step-brother was quite the troubled young man who'd developed a rather sick obsession with his older sister. What was left of the family was in shambles. One child dead, the other, most likely, off to an institution, and the parents left to deal with a maelstrom of emotions Lisbon couldn't even imagine.

She'd just wanted to go home and sleep for the next forever. Leave it to Jane to screw that up.

She cast a glance at him. He'd leaned back with his head turned toward the window. She might have mistaken his stillness for sleep, but she could feel the gears of his mind turning. He'd, surprisingly, not said a word since she issued her threat nearly thirty minutes ago. He'd even fetched her a worn grey blanket from his trunk and looked apologetic as he handed it to her.

Despite her exhaustion, she was still a little cold and not comfortable enough to fall asleep. And the rare silence from Jane was starting to make her curious as to what had his mind so preoccupied.

"What's going through that head of yours, Jane?"

"It'll cost you a penny."

"If all it would cost me is a penny to know your thoughts, I'd give you a cash advance right now."

"I was thinking how warm that blanket looks and how nice it would be if you'd share."

"You deserve to freeze."

"Now you're just being petty, Lisbon."

"..."

"Please?"

"This blanket isn't big enough to stretch across the car. You'd be lucky if the corner covered you."

"That's why I was thinking we could get in the back seat and huddle for warmth."

"You've lost your mind."

"Oh, come on. I promise not to hog the covers, and it is getting very cold."

Damn if his eyes weren't round and pleading as he emphasized the dropping temperatures. She could have sworn he even poked out his bottom lip just a little.

Clearly she was the one who'd lost her mind for having asked what he was thinking in the first place. Otherwise she wouldn't be giving into his guilt-trip.

\----------------------------

Aside from the violent wrenching of the door to the backseat causing him to wince at the abuse of his beloved car, she'd rather quietly, and without so much as a glare, given into his suggestion.

By the time he joined her she'd already given up half the blanket, and when he slid beneath its warmth, his side pressing against hers, she clutched the fabric tighter across her chest and continued to stare straight ahead.

A few moments later she sighed, her body relaxing, and he knew she'd resigned herself to their situation, and, undeservingly, forgiven him for taking a detour through the middle of nowhere.

In moments like these he's reminded he isn't the man he used to be, but nor has he completely changed.

He watched as she leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes and settling in to wait. He didn't deserve her forgiveness then or any other time, but he's terrified of the day when she wouldn't. So he selfishly took it, and held onto it like a life preserver until the day when he could forgive himself.

"Next time, I'll have the Citroen thoroughly inspected before taking any scenic routes, Lisbon."

"What makes you think I won't shoot you if you try for a next time?" Her words lacked any real venom. She didn't bother opening her eyes as she said them, and the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"You might miss me if you did?"

A very un-ladylike snort was her response.

A comfortable silence fell over them, the combined body heat beneath the blanket allowing them both to fully relax. He could tell that Lisbon was giving into her exhaustion when her head lolled to the side until it landed pleasantly on his shoulder.

The weight of her was more firmly against him now, and soft tendrils of her hair tickled his neck and down his collar. He told himself the warmth he felt was due solely to the shared body heat and not the moment, so it didn't mean anything when he lay his head atop hers, or when a genuine smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

For the first time in a very long time, Patrick Jane had no trouble falling asleep.


End file.
